


For we both adore him

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kind of? Half of it?, Songfic, post-Chapter 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Just how do Alberius' loved ones feel about him and his legacy, one wonders?





	For we both adore him

**Author's Note:**

> The Songfic parts are Steven Universe's "Let us adore you", with some modifications.
> 
> Also, the boldened and italic parts during the songs are meant to show which character is singing. Bold=Mid, Italics=Cleo, Normal=Euden.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Alberius was no more. Whether dead, or just gone, he was simply no more, and his castle too, faded into obscurity alongside him.

She had no place here. She was his attendant, and he was gone, so she no longer had any need here. This should no longer be her place.

However, as she was about to leave, the Windwyrm stopped in front of her. Opening his mouth, she’d swear that the wind and the mist sang alongside his voice.

**“Keep living with me in the Castle”**

**“Your room awaits for you”** ****   
**   
** **“Come on, come on, come on,”**

**“For we both adore him.”**

* * *

Years went by, slowly, and then fastly, before the day arrived in which, at a certain night, the time for her to sing, to and with close friends, arrived again.

As she went upon the small stage inside the Halidom's Castle Grounds, which was hastily set-up there for an unnanounced visit from Lucretia, anxiety only followed her for a split second, as her mind immediately remembered an old song, that many people changed just enough to fit their place and state.

Taking a deep breath, she began.

_ “Come live with us in the Castle” _

_ “There is a room waiting for you” _

_ “Come on, come on, come on,” _

_ “Just let me adore you” _

The wind around the stage started picking up, as if it wanted to join the Sylvan’s song and make it reach the entire world.

_ “Yes, I know that you’re not him but you are his” _

_ “And you must know what it means to love him” _

** _“And you remind us so much of him”_ **

** _“Come live with us in the Castle”_ **

** _“We readied your room for you”_ **

_ “Come on, _ ** _ come on, come on,_ ** _ ” _

** _“Just let us adore you”_ **

“Today” the Prince joined in, getting up from the ground to join the singing with a warm smile, that made Cleo answer with her own. “Right here, right now.”

“You’ll love again.” He made his way to the stage, now singing besides her. “You already found someone,”

“I too adore you.”

_ "Today _ \- We’ll all share this Castle -  **right here, right now"**

"Your room awaits all of you"

** _"We’ll love again"_ **

"Come on, come on, come on,"

** _"We already found someone"_ **

**"Just** _let us_ adore you"

“I know you loved him, and we’re all his,”

The soft hum of the spot where the river met the sea seemed to join the Halidom.

“You know what it meant to love him, much more than I'll ever do,”

Light seemed to fill the place a little more.

_ “Today,  _ **right here** , right now.”

The shadows too played and rejoiced.

“I’ll love again too.

I already found all of you.

And you _ let me  _ adore you.”

As the song ended, and the small crowd clapped over the Prince and his attendant, giggling in happiness when they finished their show, a small bit of a shadow, in special, seemed to flutter away in the wind, carrying a stray strand of golden hair.

* * *

Another peaceful day came at the Halidom, and, this time, it’s most loyal resident put up a portrait at one of the Castle’s hallways.

Passing by in his new armor, which he was still finishing getting used to, Euden recognized the man in it and asked. “Is that…”

“Yes.” Cleo confirmed, looking at the man in the portrait, who, clad in full armor, still held a serene smile and showed his golden hair in detail. “It’s a portrait of Alberius. I thought it was lost forever, but, as it turns out, it was hidden in the middle of Roy’s treasure stash.” A smile filled her face. “I’m beyond glad I found it. I… Still want to have things to remember him by. Things beyond my sometimes flawed memory, and this Wand.”

Euden nodded, joining her in looking at the man that fought the war against Morsayati before they did so themselves. The Prince had quite a lot of thoughts about his ancestor by now, but he put most of these aside for the moment, and focused on one regarding the Sylvan next to him. “Cleo, did you love him?”

“No. I didn’t. Alberius was my king, and I adored him. But I didn’t love him.” She stated, before adding. “There was a time, however, in which I loved you.”

A bit surprised by that, Euden asked. “You did? I never noticed it, if so.” He said. “Does that mean you don’t anymore? Why is that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“You were just the first person I saw and talked to in forever. That is all. So, when I faced the feelings I had for you, I concluded they could only be love.” She explained. “But I quickly noticed that wasn’t the case. I adore you, Euden. You’re my king, and I’m your servant. But I do not love you. Not like that.”

The royal nodded, looking at the painting, before letting one of his thoughts escape. “I am not Alberius. I can’t walk in the shoes he left me to fill. And, lately, I admit I’ve been wondering just how great and big said shoes even are.” He admitted, letting his worries show to his friend. “In spite of that, you still follow me?”

“Of course. Alberius wasn’t perfect. He made mistakes, and actions that we now wonder just how good, exactly, were. He wasn’t perfect, and you don’t have to be, Euden.” She decided, soothing him. “No matter what, I’ll serve you until the end of your path. I promise you that.

“... Thank you, Cleo.”

And so, in silence, with the sylvan laying her head on the man’s armored shoulder for a bit, the two stood there, looking at the portrait for a while longer.


End file.
